


Dreamland

by ALLxTHExSHIPS



Series: One Shot Stories [3]
Category: Hollywood (TV 2020)
Genre: 1940s, Anal Sex, Domination, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Gay, Hollywood, Large Cock, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revisionist, Ryan Murphy - Freeform, USC Boys, dreamland - Freeform, gay for pay, netflix, rough, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALLxTHExSHIPS/pseuds/ALLxTHExSHIPS
Summary: Series of One Shots based on the Ryan Murphy Netflix Mini-Series 'Hollywood'.Let us all thank Ryan Murphy for giving us the gay content and sexy men we deserve!
Relationships: Archie Coleman/Jack Costello, Archie Coleman/Rock Hudson, Ernie West/Archie Coleman, Henry Willson/Jack Costello, Henry Willson/Rock Hudson, Jack Costello/Ernie West, Jack Costello/Rock Hudson, Raymond Ainsley/Jack Costello, Raymond Ainsley/Rock Hudson
Series: One Shot Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630525
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Dreamland

Ernie wasn’t kidding when he said he had a big cock. 12 inches of thick, rock hard man meat started Jack in the face as he wondered how his Hollywood dream had led him here.

He thought he’d said no, but somehow it hadn’t taken much convincing by Ernie to get Jack on his knees. The more customers he was willing to serve, the more money he’d make, Ernie said. The better at it he was, the more likely he’d get tips. And lord knows he needs the money, god he needs the money.  
He had to do this for his wife, for the twins, for his career, jack kept telling himself. And besides, it’s just as much cheating as it is with women. God, Jack couldn’t believe he was actually doing this.

Ernies hand firmly gripped the back of Jacks head, winding his fingers the the mans slickly gel’d hair, and guided him towards his cock. They were in the gas station office, but it was late and everyone else had left. Jack had come to tell Ernie he was out, that he couldn’t and wouldn’t go with a man. Ernie had heard it all before and it was easy to manipulate a man so desperate such as jack into doing what he wanted.

“Now, hold the base and open your mouth, reach your tongue out and start licking the head, just the way you would a kitty” Ernie guided, firmly holding jack down with the hand at the back of his head and another on his shoulder.

Jack tried not to grimace as he wrapped his hand around the base of Ernies monster cock. Jack wasn’t small but any means, but Ernie still had him beat in every way, and more than anything it was intimidating to be under the shadow of such a beast. The cock felt warm and heavy in Jacks hand and while he realises it isn’t all that surprising, it feels quite familiar to be holding the cock. The tentatively opens his mouth and lets his tongue wonder out to the tip or Ernies cock and then pulled it back. Ernie was uncut but the forskin barley covered his cockhead anyway.

“Cmon kid, use that tongue” Ernie encouraged.

Jacks mouth hung open just barley touching the cock and again he licked out, this time licking the underside of the cockhead and resting it on his tongue. He wasn’t sure what he’d excepted it to taste like but it definitely wasn’t as bad as he had feared, just a hint of salt and freshly washed man. 

“Now put your mouth around in, but gently, mind the teeth”

Jack complied, letting the pressure of Ernies hand on the back of his head guide his mouth down the cock. Having never really had anything in his mouth like this, and certainly not something of this side, Jack felt the stretch immediately, conscious of keeping his teeth somehow away from the cock. He instinctively swirled his tongue over the head, coating it with his saliva has he pulled back suddenly realising he had forgotten to breathe. 

“The good, again, but breathe through your nose eh?” Giving him only a second to breathe in, Ernie pulled Jacks open mouth back on to his cock a little more forcibly and a little deeper.

“Keep rolling your tongue over it like that and start to suck, like you would a candy stick, but no teeth” Instructed Ernie. He was finding it hard to stop himself from just throat fucking the boy there and then. He loved the thrill of breaking in a new employee. 

Jack did as was told, ever conscious of his teeth and of breathing through his nose. As he sucked up and down barely the first few inches he found his hand intuitively massaged the base of Ernies cock to the rhythm of his sucking.

Ernie moaned and ran his hand through jacks slick hair once more, gripping it tighter now and starting to move his hips to reach his cock further into jacks throat.

Jacked gagged and coughed, spluttering off the saliva coated cock, water in his eyes.

“You’re a natural Jack, I know you can do more”

“Ernie, no, I - I dont - I cant” Jack continued coughing

“Nonsense” Ernie laughed, “I believe in you Jack’ and, with a firm grip giving him no option to protest, he guided jacks mouth back on to his meat. 

“Now you need to relax your jaw and try to open your throat okay?” Ernie said, pulling on jacks hair to get him to look up at him. He loves boys in this position, lips wrapped around his cock, eyes wide with pleasure and fear. “Don’t try to suck, just relax and breathe through your nose.”

Jack managed an awkward slight nod.

This was it, Ernie thought. If he could get all 12 inches down this straight boys throat then he’d truly be able to take anything customers could through at him. He’d be a top rate whore, which meant so much more money for Ernie. Grinning, Earnie pushed his hips and pulled jacks head. At 5 inches jacks eyes watered, at 6 he started groaning, at 8 he started choking and crying, and at 10 he started struggling. Ernie held out to him right still as he pulled out a few inches to let Jack breathe, and then in once big thrust he buried himself almost to the hilt, nestling jacks face in his wild pubes. 

Jack tried to push away as he gagged and choked and his eyes watered.

“Breathe kid, deep breaths through your nose, cmon I know you can do it. I’m not letting go until you can do it”

Jack felt he might pass out, if not from the current lack of oxygen then from the harsh ache in his throat as it struggled to accommodate Ernies thick length. He was panicking, tears ran down his face and black spots started to appear in his vision. Through it all he tried to focus on his breathing. Deep breaths, in through the nose, out through the noise. And again. And again. Slowly he felt himself calm and his vision return, but now he was very aware of the public hairs tickling his nose. He looked up at Ernie pleadingly, desperation in his eyes and puffy red lips wrapped out the base of his cock.

Ernie smiled. “See? You’ve got it!” Ernie exclaimed. “Now I’m gonna fuck your throat so you’ve got to keep breathing through your nose and keep relaxed okay?”

Jack moaned in protest, unable to do much else. He continued to struggle against Ernie’s grip, panic rising once more.

“Clients will wanna do this kid. They’ll want to see your sweet, pleading puppy dog eyes, your blushed cheeks, your puffy wet lips... some might even want you to cry, and most will be a lot rougher than me. So just be thankful I’m your first.” 

Without another word said, Ernie starting pounding his cock in and out of jacks mouth at a rapid pace, each time forcing him right to the base of his monster cock. Ernie growled as jacks teeth occasionally grazed his cock, but he just kept fucking harder. Jacks warm, wet mouth was insatiable and his panting, gagging and spluttering just served to turn him on more. Jack had given up resisting and tried to focus on keeping his mouth open as wide as possible and breathing through his nose, letting Ernie claim his virgin throat. Salty pre-come mixed with salvia in his mouth, covering the cock and his lips and chin as it drooled out with the rough fucking. He groaned at the ache of his throat being opened again and again, and he yelped when Ernie started smacking his head and pulling on his hair. This was a true face fucking now.

“Open that throat wide buddy, load incoming!” Ernie shouted as he reached his climax.

Before jack realised what that meant and could protest, thick salty cum was flooding his mouth and spraying his throat. Ropes and ropes of it shot like jets down his throat, not even giving him the option to swallow. Cum spilled out his mouth as Ernie kept fucking him through the climax, filling the straight boy up. As he slowed, Ernie kept a firm grin on Jacks head still and began to pull his cock out, leaving just the head in his mouth. 

“Swallow it Jack” Ernie smirked.

Jack shook his head.

Ernie pulled his head back, smacked him across the face and grabbed a hold of his chin. Hard enough for it to not be fun but not so hard as to hurt a tough guy like Jack. 

“Swallow.” Ernie commanded.

Jack swallowed.


End file.
